


The next step

by AtPK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri Week 2015, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eruri Week Drabble: Confession (Day 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The next step

Erwin found Levi sitting in a small patch of sunlight on the steps of the stable house, watching Eld and Gunther play a card game Erwin didn’t immediately recognise. He looked up when Erwin waved to catch his eye, and nodded when Erwin inclined his head towards the courtyard.

“Do you have any plans for today?” he asked when Levi eventually joined him, several long minutes later.

“That depends what you want?”

Erwin resisted the urge to smile.

“In light of what you said last night,” Levi’s skin was already warm from the heat of the sun but his cheeks still visibly reddened.

“I don’t want to talk about what was said last night,”

“I want to introduce you to someone.”

Levi looked at him, his head tilted slightly to the side, suspicious.

“Who?”

Now Erwin did smile.

“You were incredibly honest with me, with what you told me. I think it’s only fair for me to do the same.”

Levi still looked suspicious, but when Erwin reached for his hand, Levi took it.

“We’ll need to take a ride; I’ve already had our horses prepared.”

“Erwin,”

“I can’t tell you anymore right now.”

Levi nodded.

The horses hadn’t been out of the stables in a while and were both eager and willing to stretch their legs. Levi’s horse had always been spirited and once they were free of the gate, she took off at a gallop, Erwin spurring his horse to follow. The pace was hard and fast, and they made very good time across the fields.

“Levi,” Erwin called as he reined his horse in and then waited for Levi to ride back to him, his cheeks flushed red from the wind this time as we as the sun. His eyes shone in a way Erwin so rarely saw, a free, light look, alive and invigorated. “We head down this way.”

The path was narrow, room for only one horse at a time, and Erwin steered his in ahead.

“Erwin, what I said last night, I didn’t mean to be so -” he paused, and Erwin glanced over his shoulder at him. “I didn’t mean to say so much.”

“I’m glad you did.”

And Erwin genuinely was. They’d been circling each other for long enough, and Erwin had always been afraid to make the first move in case it had been misconstrued as some form of coercion or, Maria forbid, abuse of power. They’d already had a hard enough start, he hadn’t wanted to make it worse. It was a relief when Levi had said the things he had. Now they could finally move forward, together.

“You don’t,” Erwin suddenly felt the icy tendrils of doubt wrapping themselves around his heart. “You don’t regret what we did, do you?”

“What?” LevI asked, confusion in his voice. “No, what, no. It was great.”

Erwin relaxed, but now it was time for his cheeks to burn hot.

They rode on in silence.

“Where are we going anyway?”

“We’re almost there.”

Erwin had made the decision some time during the night, while he’d watched Levi sleep, the moonlight dappling his face in light and dark; he’d decided that if they were truly going to do this, which considering what Levi had said, they definitely were, then Levi needed to understand exactly what it was Erwin was fighting for.

No more secrets.

But as they neared the homestead, he still felt afraid.

“Levi, you should know,” he licked his lips, stalling a little for time. “You’re about to meet my mother.”

Levi reined in his horse so fast, she reared up onto her hind legs and neighed loudly.

“Your mother,” Levi repeated. “I didn’t know you had a mother.”

“We all have mother’s, Levi.”

Levi scowled at him.

“I meant, living.”

Erwin turned his horse around, circling Levi’s.

“That’s OK.” he said. “That’s how we want it.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed in understanding.

“But you’re bringing me here?”

“Yes.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed even further.

It wasn’t a small thing to entrust to another person, and Levi seemed uncomfortable with the burden; uncomfortable but also, pleased.

“And there she is,” Erwin murmured, as his mother appeared in the doorway of the house, shooing the chickens out of her way. “C'mon.”

She looked the same as ever, her now almost completely silver hair tied up in a loose bun, an apron tied over her dress. He rode up and jumped down from his horse, Levi keeping a respectful distance.

“Erwin, darling.” she said, hugging him. “You look awful.”

This was all going to get highly embarrassing, very quickly.

“Are you getting enough sleep?” she continued.

“Yes, mother.”

“Well obviously you’re not, look at these circles under your eyes.” she sounded genuinely appalled. “And you’re not eating properly either, are you?”

“I am,” he tried to intercede.

“If you lose anymore weight, you’ll disappear completely. Come in, I’ve just made a pie.”

It was then that she spotted Levi, hovering by the gate.

“Who is this?” her interest suddenly peaked, she looked at Erwin with a question and a hopeful smile.

“This is Levi.”

“Well, don’t be shy young man, come on in.”

Levi glanced quickly at Erwin and Erwin could just shrug in response. Levi jumped down from his horse.

“Oh, he’s rather - compact, isn’t he?” she whispered to Erwin, and Erwin’s heart lept up into his throat.

“Whatever you do, do not say that to him.” Erwin beseeched; she just patted his arm and moved away to greet Levi.

“It’s Levi, is it?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Pah, there’s no need to be so formal dear, you can call me Jane.”

Levi nodded and once again looked quickly at Erwin.

“You’re the first person Erwin’s brought to the house, well, ever.” Erwin once again felt his cheeks burn. “I am very, very pleased to meet you Levi. Do you like tea?”

“I do.”

“Then follow me.”

His mother doted on Levi, making him tea and plying him with cake, talking constantly about nothing in particular. Levi was rapt. In awe almost. His mother had that effect on people. Erwin sat back at the kitchen table and watched them together, content.

“Erwin, don’t just sit there.” she suddenly commanded. “I have supper to make. Go and chop some fire wood for me. There’s a darling.”

“Yes, mother.”

He winked at Levi as he headed for the back door, but he stayed close enough to the window to hear what they were saying inside.

“So, Levi, what is it you do?” she asked as she washed the potatoes at the sink.

“I work with Erwin.”

“Hmm, you’re soldier too.” she paused. “I had hoped that Erwin would find someone outside of the Military, someone who could give him a reason to want to get out one day. But I suppose, this way, at least you can look after him.”

“I try.” Levi muttered quietly and Erwin’s heart swelled in response.

“I’m sure.” she reassured. It was another few moments before she said. “Would you mind setting the table, dear; everything’s in the dresser?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

Erwin pretended he didn’t see Levi when he step out onto the porch, and stood there watching him swing the axe for several long minutes. The touch of Levi’s gaze did more to warm Erwin’s skin then the sun on his back.

“Hey, lumberjack.” Levi eventually called. “Put down the axe and come in. Supper’s ready.”

His mother insisted they had second and even third helpings, by the end of which Erwin didn’t think he could move.

“I made plans with some of the girls from the village,” she said. “I wouldn’t have if I’d known you were coming.” she chided. “You don’t mind too much, do you?”

“Of course not,” Erwin replied. “Go on and enjoy yourself.”

He’d actually been relying on the fact that she’d have plans; there were more things he wanted to discuss with Levi before heading back to base.

“It was a wonderful pleasure to meet you, Levi.” she said. “I hope it isn’t the last time.”

“Me too.”

It sounded like he meant it.

“Your mother’s nice.” Levi stated once she’d gone, but only after hugging Erwin tight and whispering her love in his ear.

“She liked you too.”

Levi helped him clear the table, then helped dry the dishes as he washed.

“So, this is were you grew up?”

“No,” Erwin answered simply. “I could only afford this after I made squad leader.”

Erwin made more tea and they settled down in front of the fire, piling the logs he’d just chopped one of top of the other.

“Where’s your father then?”

“Well, you see, Levi, that’s the other thing I wanted to be honest with you about; especially seeing as you’re hellbent on following me. I think it’s about time you knew exactly where we were headed.”

Levi rested his head on the back of the armchair and looking sideways at Erwin, his tea warming his fingers.

“I’m listening.”

Erwin cleared his throat.

“When I was nine ….”


End file.
